Vampire family Christmas
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: This is just my take on a vampire family Christmas.


Vampire family Christmas

Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer but I wish it belong to me

Nessie's POV

It's been two years since the Volturi had come to try to destroy our family. If it wasn't for Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper we might not be spending another Christmas together. This year for Christmas we are going to grandpa's house in London, England and I can't wait to see what Christmas will be like not being celebrated at home. Grandpa Charlie will be spending it with us also the same as my Jake. I really love my Jake. Daddy is not to happy that Jake will be joining us because Jake kind of smells but he understands that I love having Jake around. I was in my room getting everything packed that I wanted to take with me; Aunt Alice had said that she would do it but I wanted to do it myself. I really love all of my aunts and uncles. Uncle Em is so much fun to be around and even though others think that Uncle Jasper is a quite person that doesn't like to be bugged, he is different with me and I understand why he does seem quite to others because if I had to feel everyone's emotions like he does I would be trying to find some peace for myself. Uncle Jasper loves to tell me about his time in the civil war but he doesn't go into to much detail and when I complain he just chuckles and tells me that he will tell me when I'm older to which I huff at. Aunt Alice is like a whirlwind always flitting from one thing to the next. She is a complete shopaholic and even though it drives me crazy when I can't pick out what I want to wear at times I have to admit that I always look pretty. It took me awhile to figure out what mommy was talking about being a "Bella Barbie" as she puts it but after Aunt Alice had started to buy my clothes and pick out my outfit for the day I quickly understood. Aunt Rose is a beauty, a badass car fixer but a beauty none the less. She said that if I want she will teach me how to fix a car so that I won't have to rely on a man to fix whatever is wrong on the car. I had agree even though Jake knew how to fix cars already and I was sure that he would never leave me stranded with a car that didn't work. Grandma is so much fun I love sitting with her when she is working on a new project for one of the houses that is owned by the family. I loved how she would tell me stories about the houses and that she would take my opinion in to consideration when it was asked for. Grandpa I love so much because he has the second best stories to tell apart from Uncle Jasper of course. When grandpa comes in from a hard day at the hospital I love to just go and sit with him, we talk but there are some days where I just read a book while he just sits there thinking when I asked him one day if he wanted me to leave he said no that he enjoyed my company. I love daddy so much, I love everything about him. The way that he is so talented on the piano, how he writes me lullaby's, the crocked smile that he gets at times and the look of pure love that is on his face when he is looking at mommy. Even though I spend a lot of time with the rest of the family my favorite time has to be just mommy and me when we are in the kitchen just talking while she is making me human food to eat. Even thought I like blood there are certain human food that I really love and don't ever want to stop eating. When grandpa Charlie comes I have to remember that I'm not supposed to be as smart as I really am and that I'm not to drink from grandpa Charlie, at first it was hard for me but as time goes on I learn to control that part of me. Grandpa Charlie loves to take me out in his little boat on a Saturday to go fishing; he says that it's something that he and mommy did when she was little. I also love spending time with my wolf friends, when Jake had told me that he can turn into a wolf I didn't believe him until he showed me. Paul sometimes reminds me of Uncle Jasper in the way that people think that all he is, is a badass and that he has a temper problem but with me I see the side that the others don't see and I like that side of him and I also like that I'm the only one besides Rachael that knows him like that. Sam is in a way like grandpa, they both are calm men only wanting what is right for there family and to protect them. We were leaving today a few days before Christmas and staying until new years, I was standing in my huge walk-in-closet courtesy of grandma looking for my favorite blue dress that Uncle Jasper bought for me. I was staring to get frustrated because I couldn't find it when I hear Uncle Jasper walk in

"What's wrong sugar?"  
"I can't find the blue dress that you bought me Uncle Jazz"  
"Well I'll help you look for it maybe with the both of us huntin we will find it"  
"O.k. thanks Uncle Jazz"  
"No problem darlin"

I loved when he would let his southern accent leak out because it made the words seem all that much better. So we started to look for it, we looked all through my closet again, under my bed, in my drawers and any place else in my room and found nothing. I went to go and look in mom's closet while Uncle Jazz went to look in the laundry room. I was half way through mom's clothes when I hear Uncle Jazz calling

"Ness I found it"  
I went running to where he was, he was standing in the laundry room holding it up. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, where did you find it?"  
"It was in the dryer, I guess your mama was washin it and forgot to take it out"

"Yay now I can wear it on new years"

"You better finish gettin packed darlin or Aunt Alice will come in here and do it for ya"

"I'm almost done I just gonna check to make sure that I have everything"  
"Ya want me to stay and help ya?"  
"Sure I love the time we spend together"  
He gave me a kiss on my forehead and we walked back to my room to finish getting packed. Once I was finished packing being the southern gentleman that Uncle Jazz was he took my suitcase and carried it to the main house for me. It took us no time at all to get to the house; we walked in the back door to find Uncle Em playing on his Wii, I could hear grandpa in his office making sure that the doctor that was taking over for him had everything and knew what to do. Grandma was in the kitchen making sure that there was none of my human food that would go bad. Aunt Alice was going from one room to another making sure that everyone was packed, dad was at the piano as always and mom was sitting beside him.

"When are Grandpa Charlie and Jake getting here?"

"Grandpa Charlie will be here in five minutes and Jake won't be here long after that because everything goes blank" Aunt Alice replayed

"Thanks Aunt Alice"

"Welcome"

So I went to sit on the couch with Uncle Em and watch him bowl. He was very good at it but then again we were good at everything. After Uncle Em finished his game he asked me if I wanted to play till Grandpa Charlie and Jake got here and I said yes. So we played, five minutes later I could hear Grandpa Charlie's car driving up the path so I handed the controller to Uncle Jazz and ran out to meet Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa Charlie drove his new car into the garage next to all of the other cars. The car was a gift for him for his birthday so he wouldn't have to keep driving the police cruiser around. Grandpa Charlie got out of the car and I ran over to him

"Nessie how is my little girl?"  
"I'm good grandpa Charlie, just excited to go on this trip and that you are coming with us"  
"I wouldn't miss this trip for the world"  
I hugged him, and after he grabbed his luggage we walked into the house together where the rest of the family greeted him and told him that they were glad that he was able to come and mom ran over to hug him. It always surprised me that he never said anything about how cold the others were. Me being a half human and half vampire my skin wasn't as cold so Grandpa Charlie really didn't take any notice to me.

"When are we leaving" Grandpa Charlie asked

"Just as soon as Jacob gets here so please sit down" Esme told him

So Grandpa Charlie walked over to the couch were Uncle Jazz offered him the controller to play against Uncle Em. Grandpa Charlie took it because he loved to play when he was here which was once or twice a week sometimes more. Not long after by the time that Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Em finished there third game I could hear Jake's car coming and I ran out again to meet him. After he parked his 'Rabbit' next to Grandpa Charlie's car and got out I went over to him

"Hi Jake"

"Hey Nessie how are you?"  
"Great can't wait to go to London"  
"Yeah I know neither can I"

I grabbed his hand and after he got his luggage out of his car we walked into the house. As soon as mom seen him she came over and gave him and hug

"Hi Jake I'm glad that you are able to come with us"  
"Hi Bells would miss it for the world"  
"Who did you put in charge while your gone?"  
"Sam he is going to watch over everyone"  
"That is good"

Now that everyone was here I guess we would be leaving and I was right because a few minutes after Jake arrived Grandpa and Aunt Alice came down the stairs. Aunt Alice had been running up and down the stairs putting everyone luggage at the bottom of the stairs. There was a lot of luggage so we were going to be taking Uncle Jazz pick up truck were he would be carrying all of the luggage in the bed and then Aunt Rose and grandpa cars were going to be used also. Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, dad, Grandpa and Grandpa Charlie all started to load the luggage into to the pick up, while Aunt Alice was running around to make sure that everything was packed that was needed and grandma was putting the heavy panels over the windows. Once all of the luggage was packed we made our way out to the garage. Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice was going in the pick up, mom, dad, me ,Jake and grandpa Charlie was going in grandpa's car and Uncle Em, Aunt Rose, grandma, grandpa were going in Aunt Rose's car. Once we were all in we drove to the airport, it didn't take us long to get there, we unload Uncle Jazz's pickup and made sure that all of the cars were going to be safe until we came back, we then board a private jet to take us to London then we would drive to grandpa's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Eve

It was the day before Christmas and I was so excited. I love London so much and I think that it's gonna be hard to leave in the New Year, everything is so beautiful and we went to go see many of the sights. We were all helping to get the last minute decorations up, while mom was in the kitchen making me some cooking and Uncle Jazz was singing Christmas carols. We had a huge eight foot tree that Uncle Em had got. It was a beautiful bushy tree and we had all kinds of ornaments on it with a star on that top of the tree. Mistletoe was hung in every doorway and there was garland wrapped around all of the banisters. We had several fireplaces that had garland on them as well. The house was looking and smelling so beautiful. There were a lot of presents under the tree and I couldn't wait to see what was in them all. Once all of the decorations were put up and the cookies were made we all sat around the fire and they told me stories about there favorite Christmas memories. I really love hearing stories from there past. I started to yawn and dad got up and went to the library, he was there for a minute and then he was back with my favorite Christmas book in his hand. I went to sit on his lap while he read the 'Night before Christmas'. After he was done I hugged everyone and said good night to them. Mom and I went upstairs to my room where she tucked me in, kissed my forehead and then left when I fell asleep to do whatever they all were going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Morning

I woke up on Christmas morning to Uncle Em yelling all through the house all you could hear was

"MERRY CHRISTMAS NOW GET THE HELL DOWN HERE SO WE CAN OPEN GIFTS"

I had to laugh at him I may look like the kid in this family but Uncle Em was the biggest kid of us all. I got up, grab a shower and put on my jeans and a Christmas top and went downstairs to the family room. Once I walked in Aunt Alice started to put all of the gifts into piles for each of us. I got some books on all kinds of topics from Uncle Jazz, I got some cute outfits from Aunt Alice, some jewelry from grandma and grandpa, video games from Uncle Em, an iPod from Aunt Rose, my own fishing rod from Grandpa Charlie because I found his to be to big when he took me fishing, from Jake I got a handmade wolf bracelet that he hand carved for me it was different from the one that he carved for mom, I got a cell phone from dad and from mom I got a jewelry making kit. Everyone else got clothes, jewelry, video games and what not. After all of the gifts were open we put them all away and just did whatever we felt like do, some of us were reading, some were playing against Uncle Em in the new video games that he got down in the game room. There was a lot of talking and laughing and eating cookies and other goodies between Jake and I. Mom and grandma was in the kitchen making a Christmas dinner for all of us to eat. Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, grandma, grandpa, mom and dad were not looking forward to having to eat human food but it was necessary because Grandpa Charlie was with us. I knew that as soon as they were done they would be secretly sneaking out without Grandpa Charlie knowing to bring back up all of the human food. Before dinner was ready we all went to go and change into our nice clothes, then it was time to eat. We all sat down and had a nice family dinner. After dinner was over we all went into the living room to watch Christmas shows on T.V. while Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose did the dishes. One by one I saw my family slip out when grandpa Charlie wasn't looking to throw up the human food and do a quick hunt. The night was coming to a close and after I said goodnight to everyone and gave them a hug and kiss, Uncle Jazz came up with me to tuck me in for the night. Before he left I said to him

"Uncle Jazz plays sing me to sleep"  
"Alright sugar"

He began to sing 'All the Pretty Little Horses'

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake, you shall see  
Coach and six-a-little horses

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays  
All the pretty little horses

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake, you shall have  
All the pretty little horses

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays  
All the pretty little horses  
Blacks and bays, dapples and grays  
All the pretty little horses

As soon as he finished the song he gave me a kiss on my forehead and I fell asleep, dreaming about horses and owning one, I knew that Uncle Jazz knew how to ride a horse and I was planning on asking him tomorrow if he would teach me.

New Year's Eve

It was New Year's Eve and I was sad that it was here, not because I didn't want to see what the coming year would bring (I could ask Aunt Alice to overview that for me) but because we would have to leave England soon so that grandpa can get back to work at the hospital and Grandpa Charlie can get back to work at the police station. Mom, dad, uncle Jazz, uncle Em, aunt Alice and Aunt Rose we all planning on going back to school but this time to a university. They were also wondering if it would be wise to put me in school so that I can get to know other children my own age not that they would ever be like me of course. Mom, grandma, aunt Alice and aunt Rose we all in the kitchen, mom and grandma were getting dinner ready and aunt Rose and aunt Alice were helping to get everything set up. Grandpa and Grandpa Charlie were in the library discussing fishing even though grandpa had never been fishing he still knew about it from books and T.V. Dad, uncle Jazz and uncle Em were all in the game room playing 'Guitar Hero', Jake was out for a run and finding out what the pack has been up to. I was sitting in my room thinking about what it would be like to be enrolled into school with people my own age. It would take a lot of work on my part to be there, I would have to control my bloodlust and also control myself to not be smarter then the other students and probably some of the teachers. Grandma was willing to home school me if that is what I wished but right now I didn't know what I wanted, when I got this way I found that music helped my to relax so I got my iPod and started to listen to my music. I had a mix of a lot of things in here; there was favorite music from every member of the family and also my favorite as well. I was just starting to listen to 'Up on the Ridge' by Dierks Bentley when uncle Jazz walked in.

"There ya are sugar we be lookin for ya"  
"What's wrong uncle Jazz?"  
"Nothin uncle Em and I wanted to know if ya wanted to play a game with us till dinner is done"  
"Yeah I would love to play"  
"Well then come on sugar you know how uncle Em is when he is kept waitin"  
"Yeah he gets all moody" I laughed

So I turned off my iPod and got off my bed, uncle Jazz took my hand and led me down to the game room. We spent the remainder of the time till dinner down there. Once again the same thing that happened at the Christmas dinner happen, after dinner we went into the living room and put on 'Dick Clark's Rockin New Year's Eve Special' waiting till it was time for the count down while one by one uncle Jazz, uncle Em, mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, aunt Rose and aunt Alice secretly left the house to go and throw up the human food and do a quick hunt. I felt bad for them but knew that we couldn't tell Grandpa Charlie what we really were for fear that he would have to become one of us or be killed by the Volturi and no one wanted either of those to happen. Soon it was time for the count down to the New Year to begin, all of the couples got together, while I went to sit with grandpa Charlie and Jake. We started the count down and when the ball got to the bottom everyone was giving each other a kiss, I leaned over to give a kiss on the cheek to both grandpa Charlie and Jake. Once everyone else broke apart and the New Year's song was playing they all came over to me to hug and kiss me also. Then it was time for bed for me, uncle Em grabbed me and gave me a piggy back ride up to me bedroom where he threw me on the bed while I was laughing like crazy. I got up went in to my bathroom and got changed then came back out where uncle Em tucked me in for the night. Before he left I said

"Uncle Em tell me a joke"  
"Alright kiddo here is a joke for you"  
"Better keep it clean" I heard aunt Rose call up to which I laughed at

"What is the difference between Europe and Your Up?"  
It was one of his cornier jokes but I loved it just the same even if I already knew that answer I pretend that I didn't

"I don't know uncle Em what?"  
"One is a continent and the other is what an umpire says"

I just laughed, gave him a hug and then he left. I was happy to be surrounded by the people that I loved, and I couldn't wait to see what the year would bring.

Author's note: Please review thanks, and I'm in no way associated with Dick Clark's rockin New Years Eve special and I don't own the rights to Dierks Bentley's song. Happy Holidays to all and luck in the new year.


End file.
